Falling For You
by Rebbie
Summary: “You're afraid, because every night you start thinking about it, about us. You're afraid because you're falling in love and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't help what's happening to you, I know, but it's okay. Neither can I.” RonDraco. R
1. Prologue

Note: Alrighty peeps, I've made some corrections on all of the chapters. I hope to have chapter four up by this weekend. I already have it done, but I have to type it up. It's pretty good, I think. I have to get my beta to read it, and she's not feeling good today. So, hopefully I can get her to look it over tomorrow. Also, I'd like to apologize for the long delay. School has had me pretty busy. But anyway, ya'll take care! : D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it. JK Rowling owns it.  
  
Summary: "You're afraid, because every night you start thinking about it, about us. You're afraid because you're falling in love and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't help what's happening to you, I know, but it's okay. Neither can I." Ron/Draco. Ron's falling for Draco and there's nothing he can do about it. ::sticks out tongue at Ron::  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"You're just afraid!" I stopped at his words, heat rising into my face. How dare he. I couldn't retort. I couldn't turn and let him see the tears on my face, nor could I speak and let him hear the pain in my voice. So, he continued, "You're afraid, because every night you start thinking about it, about us. You're afraid because you're falling in love and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't help what's happening to you, I know, but its okay. Neither can I."  
  
It was true, I did love him. But did he mean that he loved me too? Maybe you're wondering how I got into this position, how I fell in love. Well, I'll start at the beginning, when all the events first started to take place.  
  
................................................  
  
I looked at my star chart and groaned. "I can't think of anything else, Harry," I said as I looked up at him. "She can't expect us to do so much."  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled at me. "I'm done. I just finished mine." I glared at him then let my head drop onto the table. "Oh, cheer up mate. I still have all of that extra work that Snape gave me to do." This helped a little, at least I wouldn't be alone.  
  
The minutes slipped by quickly and my stress grew. The night was getting so late. The common room was soon completely empty except for Harry and me.  
  
"Done!" Harry cried suddenly, with a hint of triumph in his voice. He threw his quill down and stuck his tongue out at the parchment he'd been working on. "Take that Snape! How are you doing Ron? You done yet?"  
  
I couldn't help but smile at him, even though my own work had me a bit depressed. "I only have one left to do, but my mind's gone completely blank. Good lord, it's late," I said, feeling like the time was right to burst into tears of frustration.  
  
Harry looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds. Then a pleased look came across his face and he grinned. "I've got one. Write this down," he said. I put my quill to the parchment, ready to write his suggestion down. "Due to the positions of Mars and Jupiter, you will find yourself unexpectedly attracted to someone that you despise."  
  
I smiled. "Good one, Harry." I put my quill down and closed my ink bottle. "That takes care of homework. What do you say we get some sleep now?"   
  
He grinned at me cheerfully. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Okay. Let's go now, before I find myself 'unexpectedly attracted' to Parkinson or something," I said playfully. Harry laughed and nodded. Then we made our way up the stairway and into our dormitory for a bit of well-deserved rest. 


	2. Books and voices

Note: Some corrections were made. Chapter 4 will be up soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: "You're afraid, because every night you start thinking about it, about us. You're afraid because you're falling in love and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't help what's happening to you, I know, but it's okay. Neither can I." Ron/Draco. Ron's falling for Draco and there's nothing he can do about it. ::sticks out tongue at Ron::  
  
CH.1 Books and Voices  
  
Early fall turned quickly to late fall, and the temperature dropped. For the rest of the year I wouldn't have to worry about the long and hot days, and sleepless, muggy nights. There were times when I had considered jumping into the lake, though the thought of the giant squid made me think twice.  
  
All of my classes were getting harder, especially potions. They were dreadful, Snape got more sour every day, and no one regretted this more than Harry. Harry had to put up with his dryly sarcastic comments about this, that, and the other. And Snape had always hated Harry, every outburst of insults was positively dreadful to watch. Harry was determined to put a stop to all of Snape's sarcastic comments somehow.  
  
Lucky for him, we're best friends with Hermione, who is full of wonderful ideas. I agreed very much with a certain one she suggested. "How about you boil his head in wart-grow and chop a few essential body parts off?" I had nodded my head, but to my great surprise and dismay Harry was shaking his.   
  
"Man, why not," I protested. He smiled at me and shook his head again.  
  
"Ron, you know we could never do that anyway. Hermione was joking, besides we'd get in big trouble for it." He looked at me considerably for a second, or so I thought until I realized he was staring off into space. I waved my hand in front of his face and he began speaking again as though he had never stopped. "I rather like the idea of proving myself to him, or surprising him."  
  
"Well, that's easy. Just do so well on something so that he can't take points off of it. He'd be furious," I said slouching back in my chair, still a bit disappointed about not using the other idea.  
  
"That'd be a good start," Harry said smiling. "So I'll study. A bunch. Hermione, what are the best books you can recommend about potions?"  
  
Hermione looked so pleased, I was afraid she'd wet her knickers. "Harry, I was just..." I began, but was cut off by Hermione, of course.  
  
"Well," she said, "you should begin with reading the books for class, the ones you bought before this year started. But if you want something with more details about potions and stuff like that, I could recommend a few, but they could be hard to get."  
  
Harry smiled brightly at her. I thought, 'Oh great! The restricted section.' Sighing, I closed my eyes, waiting for their maniacal approach to the situation to die down. I never would have guessed the discovery this would lead me to.  
  
The next night approached, and Harry and I had just pulled out his dad's invisibility cloak. I had been right about the restricted section. It made me wonder what was in those books that Harry wanted so badly. In my opinion Harry was taking this proving himself plan way too seriously. His actions made me wonder if I should tell anyone, but they'd probably be worried about his sanity, and I didn't want my best friend shipped off to Saint Mungo's. So, I thought the best way to handle the situation was to keep quiet.  
  
Anyway, there we were sneaking into the library at the most godforsaken hour, excuse the language, but geesh! Harry had a determined look on his face, and I knew nothing was going to turn him around until he got his book. I shook my head and he glanced at me funny. Maybe he thought I was crazy. Who knows maybe I was ... am?  
  
When we reached the restricted section's door, we stopped. Harry reached out and unlocked it. We entered and slipped off the cloak. Harry then smiled at me and said, "I'll take this with me. You go that way and I'll go this way. If I see anyone coming, I'll come get you. If you see anyone you either hide, or if you can reach me without whoever it is seeing, come to me and we'll get out of here. Now, let's get this thing over with."  
  
I nodded, but felt a bit scared. Of course he would get the cloak, he who had so much experience sneaking out when I didn't. I felt like someone was watching me, but that was probably just the thought of that happening. I looked at the first row of books. I couldn't remember what I was supposed to be finding. I fished around in my pocket and pulled out a torn peace of parchment. It said "A Potion Master's Book" It wouldn't take much to guess what that was about. Potions, what a boring subject. Better than History of Magic, worse than Divinations. I shrugged and began my search. Let me say that there were some pretty interesting sounding books in there, and if not interesting strange. Some of them sounded a bit like they were about porn or something. I couldn't help but snicker at those.  
  
I jumped in glee when I saw what I thought was the book, but that turned out to be something else. I cursed the dark and looked on. As I scanned over one shelf, I saw a book that looked somehow out of place. It was thinner than most of the other books, and it just had a certain quality about it. I couldn't help myself. I reached forward and took the book from it's spot. It felt old and had a very strange texture. There was no title on it and it's outside was plain brown, there was not even a picture. Curiosity overtook me and I opened the cover.   
  
I sighed. The pages were blank. That was a bummer, but at least the book wasn't something that would kill me, or do something worse. I shook my head and decided to put the small book back into it's place on the shelf, but just as I was about to close the book, something quite unexpected happened.   
  
A figure rose out from the page. He was tall and thin with slick blonde hair. His skin was pale and his clothes hanged on him in a way that said they would soon fall off. He seemed familiar in a strange way. I didn't know whether or not to close the book or leave it open. However, once again curiosity got the best of me and I left the book open. The beautiful man winked at me, causingblood to rise into my face very quickly. I was too entranced though to put the strange object down. The man's long and pale fingers glided down his body, slowly making their way towards his lower region. I could feel my body start to react to the man's actions. I had never told anyone about my secret before. In fact, I didn't really even admit the secret to myself. I guess I was afraid of what people would think, what people would say. I was indeed attracted to men, but very much in denial.  
  
Before my brain could process what was happening to my body, I heard a loud sound, as if something had fallen and hit the ground. I snapped the book shut and looked around myself wildly. 'Harry must have dropped a book or something' I thought to myself, hoping that was the case. I shoved the book into my pocket and made my way to the other side of the restricted section, all thoughts of 'other' things well out of my mind.  
  
I looked around for Harry everywhere. Eventually though, I gave up and made my way to the door. I was wondering bitterly to myself if he had left without me. When I was almost at the door to leave, I just about tripped over a small book. I knew that hadn't been there before, could Harry have dropped this? The book certainly was heavy enough to make that noise, though it sure didn't look big enough to weigh that much. As I reached down to lift the book, my fingers brushed against some cloth. I knew in an instant the cloth was the invisibility cloak. My thoughts immediately went to Harry. Where was he? Was he okay? I was worried to say the least. But there wasn't anything I could do in there. So I put the book into one of my robe pockets, just in case, wrapped the invisibility cloak around myself, and headed out of the library.   
  
Once I was out, I knew just wondering around looking for Harry would be silly. So, I decided to go and get Hermione. She'd know what to do, like always. Walking down the hallways alone was very frightening for me that night. Invisible creatures seemed to follow me and I could hear imaginary voices. But the voices weren't imaginary, and I soon realized this. I stopped in mid-step, unsure of what to do. Instinct told me to just keep going. However, another voice in my head said different. Now I wonder why I always listen to that voice.   
  
I turned from the pathway I was taking to get to Gryffindor tower, and walked quietly towards the voices. As I got closer, I knew that they were familiar. I couldn't quite place them though, so I kept going until I reached a corner. I knew that just around this corner was the source of the conversation. Just as I was about to poke my head around to look, a figure came rushing by. A Ravenclaw boy, judging by his colors. I'd say he was a sixth year, but I wasn't positively sure. He looked quite scared. My stomach knotted up. What kind of horrible creature was around the corner? Temptation was strong and I peeked around. Then I knew who the monsters were, and they were monsters. They were..... 


	3. A Startling Revelation

Note: Some corrections have been made. Chapter 3 is coming soon! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns him and everything in his world. :D  
  
Summary: "You're afraid, because every night you start thinking about it, about us. You're afraid because you're falling in love and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't help what's happening to you, I know, but it's okay. Neither can I." Ron/Draco. Ron's falling for Draco and there's nothing he can do about it. ::sticks out tongue at Ron::  
  
CH. 2 A Startling Revelation   
  
What I saw was to say the least unexpected. Standing not too far from the other side of the corner was Draco Malfoy and standing in front of him, back turned to me, was unmistakably Professor Snape. I had no idea what they were talking about, and I wasn't so sure I wanted to find out.   
  
I knew this wasn't the kind of situation I wanted to be around. So I quickly, but quietly backed away, until something sharp hit my back. I froze, had I been caught? Was I going to be punished? But then I remembered the invisibility cloak, no one could see me under it. Then there was also the fact that there was no voice giving me detention or asking what I was doing. So, I had to be safe. Then, what was the thing on my back? I slowly turned around, so to not make any noise. It was a statue. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then I remembered Malfoy and Snape were still back there. I turned to go before I got caught, but something stopped me. I had accidentally caught a few words from there conversation.   
  
"Can't keep ... rendezvous ... trouble," it was the deep voice of Professor Snape. What was he talking about? I had to find out. Quickly, I turned back for the corner. I was so wrapped up in trying to hear what was being said that I didn't notice the invisibility cloak slipping over my head.   
  
"But Professor," I heard Malfoy say pleadingly. Oh, was Malfoy getting in trouble?   
  
"Draco, as a teacher I am under strict guidelines to punish anyone I find out of bed at night. I have found you three times, not counting tonight, in the past week. I have let it slide with a warning those times, but I must impress upon you how serious this is. We don't have rules because we want to, we have them for the safety of everyone." I almost growled, Malfoy not getting punished. That sounded just like Snape to let Malfoy's crimes slide when others would get a detention. I snapped back to the situation at hand when Snape started talking again. "Now, no buts, Draco. If I find you out at night without permission, I'll have to do something about it." He sighed. "I know you can't meet with lovers outside your house without breaking some rules, but try not to. For your sake. Now, get to bed before McGonagall shows up, and I'm forced to give you detention."   
  
Snape swept off in the direction opposite of me, much to my relief. I then peeked around the corner. Malfoy was standing there, with a look of disbelief and annoyance on his face. 'Serves the git right,' I thought smirking. Then I remembered something Snape had said, "I know you can't meet with lovers outside your house without breaking some rules."   
  
I gaped, Malfoy had been meeting a lover? Did that mean? Was that boy from Ravenclaw his ... his lover? But that would mean that Malfoy was ... that he liked guys. I didn't know what to think or do. This was the weirdest moment of my life, well maybe not the weirdest. The moment was a turning point in my life though.   
  
Then a loud voice came out of no where, the voice belonged to Peeves. "Peeping Tom! Peeping Tom!" He cried out.   
  
"Shh, quiet Peeves," I hissed. But I knew it was too late, Malfoy would have already heard. And sure enough, a second later Malfoy came around the corner, a wild look on his face. Peeves smirked and zoomed away.   
  
Malfoy stared right at me for a few seconds. Then he said quietly in disbelief, "You," then in a louder and angry tone, "you! What are you doing?"   
  
"Nothing," I quickly lied. But he knew that wasn't true. I could tell, he knew I had been listening, not to mention what Peeves had called out.   
  
"What did you hear?" He asked warily. Then my guess at Malfoy's sexuality had to be true, and he was afraid that I knew. I did know.   
  
"Enough to guess what was going on," I said. I don't know why I didn't lie, why I didn't even try to, but I didn't. I told him that I knew his secret. I guess I never would have known that me knowing his secret would work to his benefit rather than mine, until it did.   
  
Malfoy cursed. His eyes glinted angrily. He came forward and grabbed my shirt collar in his fists. "You aren't going to tell anyone what you heard tonight. Anyone, not even Potter or Granger. Got it?" I nodded dumbly, a bit shocked. "Good," he said firmly, but he looked immensely relieved.   
  
What followed was a very awkward silence, during which I got my wits together and fully realized the situation. I had been agreeing to everything the blonde Slytherin was saying. This really upset my pride, and my anger bubbled. The shock I'd had earlier was completely gone, replaced with embarrassment and anger, not a good combination. 'I' grabbed Malfoy by the collar of 'his' shirt this time. I pulled him close so I could beat his face in, but my intentions didn't get very far. I had pulled a little too hard and he came forward at a surprising speed, both of our eyes went wide, and his body came into contact with mine. Our faces touched, lips coming a little too close to hitting one another. I jumped back as if burned.   
  
Malfoy eyes were still wide, he just stared at me. I stared back, and watched once again in shock, as Malfoy's features turned from surprise all over to eyes narrowing slightly, and a smirk replace the slightly parted lips. He began to slowly walk towards me, his grey eyes glittering flirtatiously. I took a few steps back, only to be hit once again in the back by the statue. I was practically cornered as I pushed myself as close to the statue as possible.   
  
"What's the matter Weasley?" He whispered when our bodies were only inches apart. "What are you so afraid of? Me?"   
  
In my mind I was panicking, this was so not a good situation to be in. And, Malfoy was advancing on 'Me'? I couldn't help but jump when he laid his hand firmly on my chest.   
  
Our faces were now so close, I could feel his warm breath tickling my lips. I hate to say it but I liked the feeling this gave me, and so did my body. His actions sent warm feeling straight to my lower region.   
  
"Well Weasley, are you scared?" I started to tremble, blood rushing into my face. I knew my face had to be as red, if not redder, than my hair. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I just wanted him to kiss me, but leave it to Malfoy to do the opposite of your wishes. He laughed and backed away. Had I spoken my wishes out loud? If I had, was he laughing at them? I didn't know, everything had been happening too fast.   
  
"I'll see you later," he said turning to go. He waved at me and walked away, leaving me speechless. What had just happened? 


	4. Out of the Book

-Note: Here it finally is! ::does a little dance:: The Third and final chapter!   
  
-Ron: Erm, it's not the final chapter.   
  
-Me: Oh, yeah. That's right.   
  
-Here is the Third chapter! By the way, my title keeps reminding me of a stupid kids show. ::hums Out of the Box tune:: Oh dear.   
  
-Reply to reviewers:   
  
(Red-Hot-Flame-Fire) Eh he heh, well mine better huh? So, it's not the worst out there. Well, I guess that's a relief. Thank you.  
  
(Kickassangel) Thank you. Yes, slash will rule forever. Just as long as my muse forgives me. Don't ask. I don't want to go into it.  
  
(Piccolo'sVampirePrincess) Thanks and I have updated, even if not soon. ::grins::  
  
(Wating-Innocence) More what? Proper English and excellent words? ::blinks::  
  
(Mouse) Haha! I left you hanging! Hah hah. Echmm, sorry. I hope you didn't go crazy for all that time... I love this pairing too. :D  
  
(Miss. Charlet) Really? Am I doing fine? What a relief! Phew. Thank you kind person.  
  
(AlongCametheSpider) Thank you so much for informing me of my mistakes. I can be really dense sometimes. Hehe, this is the chapter for the book, so here you go.  
  
(Izzy) Yes, this is a great pairing. ::grin::  
  
(ms. bean) Thank you. You're the first person to ever say my fic is fun and flirty. Ron loves you. Draco doesn't. Oh well, you can't win them all. Why are you staring at me like that? All right, Draco loves you too. It's not like I can read there minds anyway. ::wistles::  
  
(AShErsOfeD) Haha! Ron will fuck whoever he wants whenever he wants to. ::evil grin:: Thanks for the review and no, Ron didn't say anything. Oops, did I just give something away? ::innocent smile::  
  
(charmedmeetsroswell) Hehehe, ::blushes:: hehe. Compliments. You gotta love em'. Okay, thank you. You're a good reviewer... but I cannot forgive you. Ron/Draco rules to the end. Mwahahahahaha! Never mind, forget I even spoke. But it still rules and I love you for reading about it. ::kisses cheek:: Okay, I'll leave the rest of the kissing for Ron and Draco, hehe.  
  
-Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.   
  
-Summary: Ron's been to the library to find a book, instead he found two, he lost his best friend, found out a huge secret about his worst enemy, and then had the moves put on him. What will happen next? Ron/Draco.   
  
-CH.3 Out of the Book   
  
I watched Malfoy's retreating back. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Malfoy seemed to walk with a natural grace. Maybe it had something to do with being rich and snooty.   
  
Once the boy had disappeared around the corner, my senses seemed to come back to me. So, with one last glance in the direction Malfoy had gone, I fixed the invisibility cloak over my head. No wonder Malfoy had been able to see me. Then, I set off for Gryffindor Tower, with thoughts of Harry now fresh in my mind.   
  
I hoped Hermione was still awake. I had to figure out what had happened to Harry. When I finally reached Gryffindor Tower, I found my hopes could not have been father from true. Hermione was definitely not awake. In fact, she had fallen asleep while waiting for me and Harry to get back.   
  
Hermione was sprawled across the couch, by the fire, in a most uncomfortable position. I ran to her and shook her roughly. After a few minutes of repeating this action, she opened her eyes groggily. Then upon recognition, she smiled at me.   
  
"Ron. It's good that you two are back. I almost fell asleep waiting. I guess now I can finally get some rest." Hermione stood and began to make her way to the girl's staircase.   
  
I tried to stop. "Hermione wait. Harry..." But she cut me off.   
  
"Ron, you can tell me all about it tomorrow," she said wearily waving a hand at me.   
  
Before I could try to stop her again, she had disappeared up the stairs. I knew I would have no luck in following her. Hermione must have been pretty tired, considering she had not noticed Harry was missing. I quickly decided that I could not do anything about the situation at the moment, so I went to bed as well.   
  
However, once I got there I found falling asleep a very hard task. I tossed and turned for hours, thoughts racing through my mind. I wanted to know where Harry was; he had not been in his bed. I wanted to know if he was okay. What if he needed my help?   
  
One other subject kept returning to the forefront of my mind. These thoughts were, of course, about Malfoy. What I had found out about him tonight was quite unexpected. I did not know what to think about his sexuality.   
  
I tried continually to push these thoughts from my mind, but they returned incessantly. That is until I fell asleep. Then I just dreamt about them.   
  
  
  
The next morning was to say as full of events as the night before, maybe more. I woke up to a big grin. "Harry?" I wondered. But the grin did not belong to Harry. The boy above me was Seamus.   
  
"Good morning sunshine," came his optimistic voice. I never understood how he could be so happy in the morning. Stupid blonde bimbo!   
  
I groaned and turned over. "Leave me alone, Seamus," I demanded.   
  
"Ron, come on. Breakfast starts in five minutes. If you hurry, you'll be late. By the way, where in the bloody hell is Harry."   
  
"Harry!" I thought, remembering his absence. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. "Has Hermione already gone to breakfast?" I asked hopping out of bed, and rushing around the room getting dressed.   
  
"How should I know? I haven't been down to the common room yet," he answered, watching me with wide eyes. Suddenly a grin spread across his face. "What's the hurry, Ron? It's not like you're late for a date or anything. Or are you?"   
  
I rolled my eyes at his immature comment. The best way to act in a situation like this is to ignore him. I finished getting ready and raced out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Once I reached the common room, my eyes immediately sought Hermione. I found her sitting alone in a chair, obviously waiting for someone. I knew that would be me and Harry. I thought about Harry. Hermione just had to know something to do.   
  
I walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Hermione we need to talk ... alone."   
  
She looked at me for a moment then blushed scarlet. My eyes widened as I realized what she must have thought about my statement   
  
"It's about Harry," I added quickly.   
  
"Oh, well I'm sure you can talk to him about whatever it is," she said, her face still beat red. What was with this girl today?   
  
I shook my head. "No, I can't talk to Harry about it."   
  
"Oh, sure you can," She replied as if I were being ridiculous.   
  
I did not know what was wrong with her. She was acting like she thought I was going to tell her something she did not want to hear. Okay, I was, but I do not mean something like that. "No, Hermione, I can't."   
  
She stopped from her task of gathering her books to leave and looked at me. "Why not?" She asked.   
  
"Because," I said, lowering my voice so she alone would hear, "I don't know where he is. All I found was his cloak and a book. I tried to tell you when I got back, but you were practically sleep walking."   
  
Hermione stared at me for along minute. I guess it took a while for what I said to sink in. "Are you crazy?" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth as she placed a finger to my lips. "where's the book?"   
  
"I have it in my pocket."   
  
"Shh... okay then, we'll wait till everyone's left the common room. Then we'll see what can be done."   
  
I nodded slowly. That had been what I was planning to do. Did Hermione think I was really stupid enough to let anyone else find out Harry was missing?   
  
Soon the common room was completely empty except for Hermione and me.   
  
"Okay," I said pulling the heavy book from my pocket and laying it out on the table. "This is it."   
  
Hermione looked at the book as though by doing so she would unravel all of it's secrets. I wondered if maybe the book was cursed and Harry just happened to be the unfortunate person who came across it and ended up as a pile of dust or something. The thought twisted my stomach. Suddenly I felt very nauseous.   
  
"Maybe we should open it," I said doubtfully.   
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, Ron. Do you think it would be safe? Maybe if there was some way we could open it without either one of us getting hurt."   
  
Right as she said this, a voice called out in a sing song way. "A book. Oh, let me see. Is it anything interesting?" Seamus asked as he snatched the book from the table before Ron or Hermione could do anything.   
  
"Seamus, give the book back now," I demanded, holding out my hand.   
  
Seamus stuck out his bottom lip. "I don't think so. What's it about, anyway?" He looked down and opened the book about halfway.   
  
"No, Seamus!" Hermione called out frantically, but she was too late.   
  
A bright light surrounded the book. The light spread until it was big enough for any normal human to fit through, possibly even Hagrid. A big object fell through the light crashing onto Seamus, bringing both to the floor.   
  
I gaped at the object, it was Harry. He had been inside the book?   
  
Seamus grinned at Harry. "So, there you are, Harry. We were worried about you not being in bad this morning. Er...is there any reason for you being on top of me that I should know about?"   
  
Harry did not really seem to know what was happening. He pulled himself off Seamus and looked around with wide eyes.   
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked. "Why am I here?"   
  
Hermione looked at me. Oh no, Harry could have lost his mind in the book. Hopefully not though.   
  
"You're in Gryffindor tower, Harry," I answered cautiously.   
  
"I didn't ask where I was. I asked why I'm here. Oh, I was having so much fun and you had to go and ruin it." Harry sat down and crossed his arms.   
  
I think we were all a tad bit confused. "We were worried about you, Harry. For all we knew, you could have been dead. So, excuse us for caring," I said with a bit of irritation in my voice. Harry was acting like such a prat.   
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's just the place I was at is so amazing. Everything there is so beautiful. I like being there."   
  
Seamus blinked a few times. "Okay, crazy person. I think I'll just go to breakfast. You all tell me about it when Harry's come back into his right mind."   
  
With that Seamus left the common room. Thank goodness.   
  
"Okay, Harry, now will you tell us about it? I don't get it. Was it a portal of some kind?" Hermione sat across from him, and waited for his answer.   
  
Harry just looked at us for a moment. Then he sighed and started talking. "I guess I should start at the beginning. Last night when I was in the restricted section I stumbled across this book. I hadn't found anything yet, so I thought it would be okay to stop and look at this for a moment. I found it fascinating how it could weigh so much and be so small. So, I opened the book and before I could even think twice, it sucked me in. Inside the book everything was kind of funny looking, sort of like in fairy tales. The grass and trees were super green, the sky was so blue, and the flowers were huge. There was even a dirt road that lead up onto a hill. I walked for a while, having no idea what was going on. After I got to the top of the hill, I could see a huge castle. It was the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life. So, I started to walk towards the castle, but before I could take two steps a horse came galloping to me. You won't believe this, the horse had a knight on it's back. I'm talking about a knight like from the storybooks. He stopped and asked me if I needed any help. Then he gave me a ride to the castle, where a handsome King, a beautiful Queen, and a royal Prince lived. They welcomed me with open arms. They were such nice people. I had the most delicious dinner and I slept in the nicest bed. I was about to go horse back riding with the Prince when you two brought me out."   
  
I was a bit dumbfounded, but Hermione answered him so I did not have to. "It sounds like you were in fairy tale land." Okay, so that's not exactly what I would have said.   
  
"Harry, this is amazing. So, the whole time we thought you could have been ill, you were frolicking in the hills with Prince Tootoo and his knight," I said almost laughing in horror.   
  
"Who's Prince Tootoo?" Harry asked inquisitively.   
  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you had me tossing and turning all night for nothing." Okay, so it wasn't the only thing that had me up most of the night, but Harry and Hermione weren't going to know about that, and why was Hermione staring at me so oddly? Had I said something?   
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. You know, you're starting to sound like your mother. Better watch out or you'll have seven children as well," Harry stated with a frown.   
  
Hermione shook her head. "You two quit acting like babies. Now, come on we need a good breakfast. We have Potions first thing today."   
  
Harry and I groaned at the thought. Anything but Potions.   
  
  
  
Note: Well, there you have it. Tell me what you think, that means review. Come on, I need inspiration! ::cough:: Or you may email me at Rebbie_girl_me@yahoo.com or Theseconddragon0@aol.com Toodles everybody. 


	5. Hands In Potions

Author's Note: Okay. I would like to start off with an apology for the long delay. I put this chapter up a long time ago, but I guess it didn't work. Today has been the first day I've been able to get on ff.net since then. So, don't blame me! lol.  
  
Response To Reviews:  
  
(Claire Belbusti)- So glad you saw my hint and came on over. Love ya! And thanks for the compliment on both stories. You are too kind. :D  
  
(me)- I'm sorry, but you might just have to smite me. ::cries:: Oh, I wanna join your committee. Well, you might not want me. Anyway, your review was wonderful, such pretty words. Thanks.  
  
(SilentShadow007)- Okay! Just okay. Well, that's better than bad. Thank you for taking time to review.  
  
(Gothic-Lycanthrope)- Yes more chapters, and yes more scary closeness. ::grins:: heh heh.  
  
(Chrysler)- Yes, this couple is very interesting. If you think you like it, you should check out PerfectlyFlawedRD on yahoo groups, that is if you have yahoo. Oh, the website for it is good too. Plus, my stories posted there as well.  
  
(Fantasy101)- Aww, shucks. I'm flattered that my stories your first, and I'm glad you like it. :)  
  
(erupting-volcano)- Well, sorry for the delay, and don't worry about yours. Thanks for reviewing at all. I would have died already waiting for my account to work. Heh, :)  
  
(AlongCametheSpider)- Thank you for yet another review. I will add more of the book later. Plus, I really like your idea and I 'might' use it if it's okay with you. Who knows. Lol.  
  
Thank you for all of my beautiful reviews. You don't know how much it brightens my day to get one. So, review more ::grins:: If anyone else has any suggestions or ideas, please email me at Rebbiegirlmeyahoo.com or leave a review. Thanks. On with the story before I kill you all of boredom, if your even reading this.  
  
  
  
CH.4 Hands In Potions  
  
The walk to breakfast was slow and quiet, at least I was quiet. Harry just would not quit gibbering about the friends he had made in the book, which we decided to call "The Fairy Tale Book." Then when he would finally stop talking, he would start to chant some song he said he had learned from the Queen.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Harry, that's interesting and all, but..." mid sentence I was interrupted by a body pressing against mine as it walked by. I gasped and turned my head to see who had brushed against me. Oh bugger! Of course, the person had to be Malfoy. He turned his head to look back at me. A small smirk was on his face, taunting. Malfoy kept walking.  
  
Harry blinked. "Well, that was rude. People should think before they just walk into anything they feel like they ... Ron? Ron, what's the matter?"  
  
I shook my head, snapping out of my trance, and looked at Harry. "What?" I asked stupidly. Later I felt pretty lame, plus embarrassed. I had hoped that neither of them noticed my gaping at Malfoy. Or at least that they didn't realize why I was gaping at him.  
  
Hermione was looking at me strangely. "Ron," she asked quietly once we had continued our walk to the Great Hall, "did something happen that you've not told us about?"  
  
I shook my head fervently. Maybe that wasn't a smooth move. "Malfoy's just being a prat." I squeaked. Then I coughed to try and recover my voice. "He's just a prat."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly. She did believe me, right? Of course she didn't. Harry however, seemed content with my answer.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much Hermione," he said with a grin, "Ron and Malfoy are always getting it on."  
  
"What?!" I spluttered in shock. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know. You and Malfoy are always getting into a fight or some kind of row. You two do it at least once a day, unless of course by some miracle you don't see each other." Harry nodded as if affirming his words. He frowned then and stopped talking. I guessed that he had gone back into fairy tale land.  
  
After a few moments of silence something occurred to me. What if Malfoy tried something during breakfast? Suddenly I found myself hoping time would fly and we would not be able to finish our trip to the Great Hall because we would need to go to class.  
  
Of course this did not happen, and even if time had flown I would still have had to put up with Malfoy during Potions class. The doors to the Great Hall soon loomed in front of me like my death penalty. If Malfoy did say something about the previous night where others could hear, chaos would surely ensue. Maybe he had already told everybody in Slytherin something, maybe even something that was not true. Oh sweet Merlin! I was so close to sicking up.  
  
Harry was the first to walk through the double doors, then Hermione and I followed. Immediately the sound of incessant chatter met my ears. To my surprise, and relief, no heads turned at our entrance. No one really even seemed to notice us. So far so good. A brief glance towards the Slytherins told me that Malfoy was sitting by Crabbe and Goyle, as usual. So, I followed Harry and Hermione to the Gryffindor table.   
  
Seamus looked at us warily, when we sat down. Harry sat beside him. "So, ah, Harry, you better then."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine." Harry said nodding his head in Seamus's direction, but not really looking at him.  
  
"So, I meant to ask you, Harry" I said shuffling some food onto my plate. "Are you still going through with the plan? You know, making a good grade in potions."  
  
"Hmm?" Harry looked at me in shock, "Oh, I'd forgotten."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Of course, the fairy tale book. "Harry, I think," I stopped when I realized Harry was paying me no attention. He was looking up at the teacher's table, at Snape, considering. Harry must have gone wacko. Just yesterday Harry would have likely stuck a knife in Snape's gut, today he seemed to not hold animosity towards anyone. Well, almost anyone.  
  
I put my head to my hand and sighed. What a day. When I looked back up, I saw two steel grey eyes looking into mine. Malfoy. He smirked at me. Then his eyes moved sideways to Harry, who was now putting little pieces of bread all over Seamus's head. Seamus looked slightly put off. Harry giggled. Draco eyes widened, and his mouth fell open half in wonder, half in horror. This was getting ridiculous.  
  
"Harry, stop!"  
  
He looked at me surprised, "What's wrong, Ron?"  
  
I almost laughed. "Wrong. You are. What's wrong with you Harry? Ever since you came out of that book you've been acting, I don't know, weird."  
  
An indignant look came upon Harry's face. "Well, if that's how you feel," Harry almost pouted, standing to leave.  
  
"Yes, it is. You're acting like a bloody fairy."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed. "Is it a crime for me to be happy?!" Harry shouted. The great hall went silent, all heads turned to us. "Because I'm stupid, famous Harry Potter, I have to always be brooding over Voldemort! Or crying over my parent's death! Damn it, Ron. You're always laughing, and having a good time. You're always picking on people. Well, you know what? I don't want to be like you anyway! Bloody good friend you are! I hate you!" He stormed off, seething with rage.  
  
Everyone turned to me with wide eyes. They were no where near surprised as I was.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Ron," Hermione said soothingly, as they walked to potions class, "he'll come around. He's just had a hard day."  
  
"Yeah," I said, only half listening. Did she really think I was comforted? Harry hated me?  
  
"Poor Weasley," Malfoy said loudly to Crabbe and Goyle, as he walked by, "if I were as hopeless as him, I'd probably kill myself. Hey, maybe now he can get Potter to help. Oh, you know what I heard. I heard Potter in the ladies toilets, crying his eyes out. He's so strange."  
  
I almost lunged at him, but Hermione's hand on my shoulder stopped me. Who cares if he told everybody what happened that night? I could tell everybody his secret! He couldn't talk about Harry that way.  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy. You're just a prat." Hermione snarled. I looked at her with appreciation. Malfoy sneered at her and stormed off.  
  
"Good of you to say that," I said, shaking my head. "Hermione, if you had some dirt on someone like that, that you really didn't like, and they started acting like a real jerk, should you tell?"  
  
"Ron, you shouldn't tell other people's secrets, unless by not telling them you'd be letting them get away with something horrible." She smiled. "Maybe something good will come from you keeping his secret."  
  
I laughed. What gave her the impression the person was male? Okay, so it was kind of obvious that I was talking about Malfoy. Ah, who cares anyway?  
  
"What good could come from keeping that ponce's secrets?" I asked, scowling. Heh. Ponce.  
  
Hermione laughed. "I don't know, Ron. I don't know."  
  
  
  
Harry was in potions class, but he didn't sit by me. He ended up literally pushing Dean out of his chair to sit by Seamus. Hermione found it amusing. I was slightly disturbed. I was even starting to wonder if someone had taken over my friend's body. Seamus kept looking at Harry out of the corner of his eyes. I felt sorry for the poor lad.  
  
Harry sitting by Seamus wasn't the only odd event, but the other was ten times as disturbing. Malfoy sat beside me. He walked in, shaking his bloody arse like a bloody fairy. Not like I minded much though. Then he just took the seat, before Hermione could. Oh, I didn't see that coming. He looked sideways at me and smirked. Then he winked at me. Winked! In public! Bugger!  
  
"Hey, Weasley," he whispered to me. I did not reply. My situation couldn't possibly have gotten worse. Then it did.  
  
Half the class went by with Malfoy smirking and glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. Then, with maybe ten minutes left, I felt a sudden, warm weight on one of my legs. Slowly I looked down, dreading what I might find. However, what I did find wasn't at all what I had expected. Instead of some disgusting and slimy creature, or something like that, I saw a hand. Long and thin fingers, with pale skin, lead to a hand, then to an arm and its owner, who was still smirking at the front of the room. He didn't even seem to notice, but maybe that was intentional. I squirmed uneasily. I had gotten away with not speaking to him so far during potions, but this was a dire situation.  
  
"Malfoy," I whispered, uncertainly, "your hand."  
  
"I know," he answered shortly. He did not even turn to look at me when he spoke. His hand did not move either. Well, not away from my leg anyway. His hand moved up my leg, along my thigh. I inhaled sharply when he brushed against my "hem." Well, you know.  
  
I tried to brush his hand away, but somehow he managed to evade all of my attempts, and still manage to rub his hand against me at the same time. This went on for what seemed like forever. Then Snape interrupted.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, have you found something interesting down there? Something you didn't know was there before, perhaps?" Snape sneered evilly at me from behind his desk.  
  
My ears burned with embarrassment from his question. I shook my head fiercely, quickly bringing my hands away from that area. Every Slytherin snickered behind their hands, some Gryffindors did too. Well, Malfoy didn't, but his smirk widened until his face was nearly split by it.  
  
"Good. Now do your work." Snape's gaze flickered briefly to Malfoy before he commenced once again his lecture on some potion, I'm not exactly sure what. Did he know what was going on? Bloody hell! Malfoy's hand had not left its position when mine had.  
  
I had to use every scrap of will power I had to keep from arching up into his touch. I was quietly begging the class to end soon. Before I lost control. I never live the embarrassment down if I came in the classroom. I was so tempted to reach down there again and push his hands away, but then everyone would realize something was going on.  
  
God! That was starting to feel good. So good. Ah, the bell. I started to get up. Wait a minute. Everyone would see. Bloody hell. I would just have to wait until I was the only one left. I pretended to be taking my time with my books. Hermione offered to wait for me, but I told her to go on. Malfoy waited though, no matter what I said to try and get him to leave.  
  
"Oh, come on Weasley," he said finally, "I already know you've got a hard on. After all, I am the one who gave it to you. Sure you don't want my help?"  
  
"Bloody hell. No!" I tried my best to cover up my erection, and trying to think of un-sexual thoughts, as I rushed away from the room. Away from Malfoy.  
  
  
  
"Weasley! Damn it, Weasley! Slow the bloody hell down!" A voice called to me as I rushed down the hallway.  
  
For some odd reason I listened. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he did, I could see a smirk tugging at the corner on his lips.  
  
"What?" I asked, annoyed. After the events that had taken place earlier that day in potions class, I had been trying my best to keep out of Malfoy's way. I did not want another hard on.  
  
Malfoy ignored my question. "Damn. If you don't stop being so hard to catch up with, you and your damned long legs, then I might have to stop chasing."  
  
"And that would be a bad thing how?" I inquired, mockingly.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. Then, for the life of me I didn't understand him, I still don't, he grinned and stepped a little too close to me. "Weasley, you're such a tease." He traced a finger slowly back and forth, over my chest.  
  
Oh gods! Was he flirting with me? My eyes widened about as much as possible, and I took a step backwards. He followed.  
  
"Malfoy, just tell me what you want," I said, almost ready to beg. Almost.  
  
"You," he answered simply.  
  
"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe? You're not exactly dog ugly. Close, but not." Malfoy smirked casually. How does he do that? Don't ask me.  
  
"Is it not possible for you to have a conversation without insulting someone?" I asked bitterly.  
  
"Hmm," he pondered, a finger to his lips. "Well, it all depends on who I'm talking to. I only tell the truth. I wasn't taught to lie ... unless of course it's important. You, certainly, are not."  
  
I wanted to smack him, but I did not. Sometimes I regret that decision. "Look Malfoy, answer me correctly or I'm going to turn and walk away. What the bloody hell do you want?"  
  
He blinked innocently. The nerve! "Weasley, I already told you."  
  
I shook my head disgustedly and turned. I began to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Malfoy said hurriedly. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.  
  
Suddenly I felt two warm lips pressed to mine. I gaped for a moment, then gave into his persistent kiss. I pulled his body to mine. His arms snaked around my neck, and his hands tangled themselves into my hair. He'd have killed me if I did that to his hair.  
  
Our kissing lasted for what seemed like only seconds before we were interrupted by a loud gasp. Then I realized we were in a hallway, one that was hardly used, but anyone could have seen us, had they looked in the right direction. Someone had.  
  
I pulled back from Malfoy quickly and looked in the direction the voice had come from. At the end of the hall stood a girl with wide, watery eyes. Hermione. She shook her head in disbelief, then turned and ran.  
  
"Bugger!" I cursed. I ignored the annoyed look on Malfoy's face and chased after my friend, almost shoving Malfoy aside in the process.  
  
  
  
Okay peeps. That's the next chapter. So, tell me what you think. Oh, and yes, there is a reason for Harry's strange behavior. I hadn't planned on it until I wrote it, but I worked it out and I will have the next chapter up soon as long as fanfiction.net doesn't mess up again. Make sure to review. I'll never forgive you if you don't. You may email me at Rebbiegirlmeyahoo.com if you have any questions. I may even be willing to give away hints as to what's going on ::waggles eyebrows:: Oh, and if nothing shows up again for a while check at slashfanfiction.com. I have my story there as well Anyway, I'd better go.  
  
-Rebbie 


	6. Truth in Life and Fairy Land

Author's Note: Here we go. Chapter 5. Are you all happy? ::grins:: Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter, and you'll get it as soon as I'm done. Unless of course something dreadful happens to me. Lol, well cheers and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Fairy land and it's book does :-p  
  
CH.5 Truth in Life and Fairy Land  
  
Upon entering the Common Room, I saw a concerned Harry comforting a flustered Hermione.  
  
"Mione," I called out, rushing to them.  
  
Harry looked at me, the confusion on his face magnified. Hermione looked mortified. She turned for the staircase, ready to run.  
  
'Wait," I pleaded, "please just talk to me. I can explain."  
  
"What is there to explain? If you'd like to snog in the middle of the hallway with someone like that, it's none of my business." I could have sworn she was shaking. Harry blinked and looked at me. She turned her head to look at me, her eyes wild and full of tears. Then, with a pained look, she fled up the stairs into the girl's dorm.  
  
"Hermione wait!" I called to her, but she was already gone. I turned to Harry for help. "Do you understand what's wrong? Why is she so worked up?"  
  
Harry's head swung to me from the staircase, where he'd been staring after Hermione. He was quiet for a time, then he slowly made his way to a seat facing the fire. He sat down and looked at me, motioning for me to sit beside him. I did. Harry then looked around, as if making sure the room was empty save for me and him. It was.  
  
"Ron, Hermione came in here crying her eyes out. Now I couldn't make out everything she was muttering, but I did catch enough to know what basically happened. Ron, don't you know Hermione likes you? She has for a long time. Everyone thought you liked her too. Everyone thought you two were going to be the golden couple."  
  
I felt like a cold hand had just wrenched my heart from my chest. I turned to Harry, who was staring the way Hermione had gone with wide eyes. "No," I said slowly. I had liked Hermione, in a way, for a little while. But how could I help not liking her now? It wasn't my fault what I was attracted to. Was it?  
  
Harry sighed. "Ron, you kissing someone wasn't all I learned from Hermione while she was crying. I heard her say 'he' and 'him' a dozen times." I groaned. "It's not your fault if you just don't like her, but judging from what I gathered, that wasn't such a great way to find out."  
  
I frowned. "I didn't mean for her to find me in that position. I didn't even mean to be in that position. H...," I hesitated, but then I realised Harry already knew now. So, what was the point of hiding Malfoy's sexuality? Oh gods! Hopefully, Hermione hadn't said who in her mutterings to Harry. I started again, "He just grabbed me."  
  
Harry frowned and looked at the ground. "So, your not in a relationship then?"  
  
"No, I'm not," I answered quickly, "not really ... maybe. Oh hell! I don't know. Everything's just, Ugh!!!"  
  
Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. Ron, when you're feeling better, we should talk. You know, tell each other a few things. Maybe then we wouldn't fight so much. Secrets can put a major strain on a relationship."  
  
I nodded absently, not really listening. Hermione liked 'me'!  
  
I didn't really notice Harry leaving, but when I finally looked he wasn't there anymore. Damn! I felt like I had blown everything. Even Harry was probably pissed. What was I to do?  
  
Hours seemed to go by before I actually got up from the spot on the couch to go to my dormitory room. Everyone else was already asleep, at least from what I could tell. Even Harry was breathing softly in a peaceful slumber. I was not sure I would get any sleep that night.  
  
I lie on my bed for hours thinking about what had happened. Malfoy, Hermione, and Harry were all changing to him. Every relationship I had was turning upside down or inside out. Next thing you know, Percy was going to come to Hogwarts and tell me what a jerk he is, or kill me. Neither would be very surprising at the moment.  
  
I turned on my side and pushed the thoughts out of my head as best as I could. Sleep was hard to find, but eventually my eyes shut and I drifted away from reality.  
  
  
  
I slumped in my chair. Everything was going wrong, even Divinations class was worse than usual, and I hadn't known that was possible. Hermione hadn't talked to me all day, she had not even looked at me. Harry, on the other hand, was talking to me again, but he had been acting nervous for some reason I could not fathom at that time. Professor Trelawny made everything worse when she announced that the class would do a project involving revealing hints about your soulmate or future lover, something like that I believe. Personally the idea did not sound too appealing then; however, Parvati and Lavender were already giggling and whispering to each other excitedly. To my surprise, Harry grinned at the Professor's announcement.  
  
To top every other bad thing happening in my life right then, there was Malfoy. The crude, inviting looks he had sent me during breakfast. How he thought grabbing my arse in the hallway was acceptable. I had endured just about enough, enough of everything and everyone.  
  
As Professor Trelawny passed out the required equipment for the project, I discovered how easy my eyes could become unfocused and I could lose touch with the immediate reality. I sighed and lost myself in thought of the previous night. Malfoy had kissed me. Hermione was mad. Why? Oh yeah, she liked me. Hermione liked me! At least she was not in Divinations anymore. Malfoy grabbed my arse earlier. Harry was nervous. I couldn't figure that one out.  
  
"Ron," I heard an urgent whisper by my side.  
  
Then, immediately after I heard a louder voice. "Mr. Weasley, are you paying attention? You are supposed to be working. I cannot imagine what could distract you this much. Hmm, perhaps you've already found your lover?"  
  
I blushed and ducked my head. Laughter rose around me. I looked up and Harry smiled sympathetically. "I tried to warn you," he said quietly.  
  
I nodded and looked down at the material in front of me. "So, what do we do with this stuff now?"  
  
Harry grinned and picked up one of the instruments. I shrugged. Anything was better than getting lost in thought again. Hell, what was I to do about Hermione?  
  
  
  
After Divinations was over, I decided to forget all about my supposed future lover. What a load of bullocks! Brown hair and pink eyes. Who has pink eyes? And full breasts? Yeah right. At first I wondered if maybe I had done something wrong, but then I decided it wouldn't have been right anyway. Divinations was all fake, at least in my opinion.  
  
So, after about ten minutes of watching Seamus Finnigan put on a show for the rest of Gryffindor, I hauled Harry up to the dormitory to get away from the noise. Harry had been reluctant to go.  
  
Immediately after entering the room, I fell onto my bed without an ounce of grace. Harry slowly sat down beside me, hesitantly. I wasn't sure why then. He looked down at his feet and sighed. "Ron, we need to talk."  
  
I was concerned, and I'm positive that it showed all over my face. "Is something wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder in my version of comfort. I was finding out secrets about Malfoy and Hermione. Was I about to learn a secret of Harry's. If so, what kind? Good or bad? Would it ruin our relationship or make it better.   
  
"I know I've been acting strange lately, and I wanted to tell you why, but I was ... scared." He shifted his gaze to my face, and then away.  
  
"Oh no. You don't like me too, do you?" I asked. I was so not ready to lose two relationships to something as silly as that.  
  
Harry laughed. "No Ron, I do not. Don't take it personal or anything, but I'm just not into you."  
  
I frowned at his mock sympathy. As if I liked him. Hah! "Then what is it?"  
  
Harry's smile disappeared, and he looked serious again. I hate it when he does that. He took a deep breath and started speaking again. "The book I went into. I lied. There was no Prince, or King and Queen."  
  
"Then what happened?" I asked frowning at him.  
  
"Let me tell the story why don't you," Harry snapped. I shut my mouth and waited. He continued. "Okay. That night in the library, when I was looking for a good potions book, I found this one. It was very odd looking and very small. However, when I picked it up off the shelve. it felt like it weighed a ton. I was going to find you, because I thought it might be something else like Tom Riddle's diary, but I bumped my arm on the corner of a shelf and the book slipped from my hand. It landed open in front of me. I leaned down and peered into it. Then the book just sucked me in, a little like Riddle's diary, but I don't think I was in the past. In fact, I'm not sure I was in any time at all. Ron, I was floating through nothing. At least that's what it looked like.  
  
"I couldn't see, hear, or feel anything at first. Then suddenly the dark went away and I was in the common room. I watched all of us form a plan to stop Snape from getting the Philosopher's stone. Then, all of us in the girl's toilets, brewing the polyjuice potion. And I saw Sirius trying so hard to make us understand. The only thing odd about these visions, was I didn't just hear what we were saying. I felt and heard other things. Like how scared you were, and angry while we were in the shrieking shack. I felt your anger at me during fourth year, when I became a champion. I had no idea, no idea how much everyone hates the way I am. I saw myself Ron, I saw how horrible I act to you and Hermione sometimes. How I'm always sad or angry. I wanted to be like you, Ron. I just want to be happy."  
  
Harry hastily stood and turned from me. I could guess he was wiping away tears. I sat there in shock. How horrible. I looked down at my hands. I felt so bad, I could have almost cried myself. I might have, if I could have seen through Harry's eyes. With a small hope I reached for the best question I could think of. "Didn't you see anything good that we thought about you?"  
  
Harry paused in brushing his hand across his face. "Hardly, but I didn't have a lot of time in there."  
  
"Well, that's it then. Harry, I know I've thought of many good things about you while I've known you." I was just happy he didn't know everything I'd thought about him. What? I'm a teenager! "Harry, you're a great person really. I'm the one who should change. Look, I'm just jealous by nature, at least that's what Hermione told me once. Not to mention the fact that I'm hot headed. Look, you're my best friend Harry, and I don't want you to change. Not one bit."  
  
Harry turned to me and gave me a weak smile. "Thanks Ron. That does mean a lot to me, but I still want to change. I just want to be normal. I want everything to be over with. Voldemort gone, stop wincing Ron. I just want some peace, and maybe a reason to be happy. A good reason, other than you, Hermione, and all of the other people around me."  
  
He sat back down beside me. "Sorry for getting so worked up. I just had to get that all out."  
  
I smiled reassuringly. "It's all right Harry, I understand. I understand." I paused and thought for a moment. Then with a final decision, I began speaking again. "Harry, there's something that I should tell you too."  
  
Harry looked up from daze he'd fallen into. "What is it?" He asked curiously.  
  
As I looked at him staring at me expectantly, I could feel my courage leaving me. A dozen thoughts popped into my head, giving me reasons not to tell him about Malfoy being the one Hermione had caught me with. He didn't really need to know. It wasn't that important. What if he decided to use it to get something from Malfoy? Thoughts like that invaded my mind, and I quickly answered Harry, "Nothing. It isn't important." I would need more time to let him know about this. And certain events to come, would give me the courage I needed to tell him. Certain events to come would scare me out of my mind.  
  
  
  
I shrugged uncomfortably as I walked down the hallway. Harry was off talking to Hermione. I would have gone with him, but to tell the truth, I didn't have the balls. So, instead, I ended up wondering aimlessly around Hogwarts until dinner, or maybe until Harry decided to hang out with me some more.  
  
I had spent maybe ten minutes in the common room, but that became boring very quickly, even with Seamus and Dean putting on another show, so I left. Not too long afterwards, I was walking down the cold, damp dungeon area. The possibility of running into Malfoy down there did not even occur to me. Too bad.   
  
"Weasley, there you are. You are one hard redhead to track down, you know that?" I looked up to meet the grey eyes of my favourite Slytherin. Hah!  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Haven't you ruined my life enough?" I glared at him. It was all his fault. I wasn't sure what, but it was. Hermione was too. Harry. All his fault. Had to be. Damn you Malfoy. I couldn't think of anything else then.  
  
"No way, I have a long way to go before I'm satisfied." He smirked and traced a finger down my arm.  
  
I grimaced. "Malfoy, I know you don't really want me. So, bugger off."  
  
"Language, Mr. Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor. Oh, and another ten for stupidity."  
  
I rolled my eyes, but had no chance to reply. Malfoy had grabbed my sleeve and was pulling me into ... somewhere. A door shut with a snap, and I was pressed against it, Malfoy's body against mine.  
  
"There was ... someone coming," he whispered, breath tickling the curve of my ear.  
  
I frowned. Someone coming? "I didn't hear anything," I said stubbornly.  
  
"Shut up. I heard. You obviously have bad hearing." I felt his tongue dart out and trail down the hollow of my neck.  
  
"M.. Malfoy, what do ... you..." I stopped talking when his body lost contact with mine. I frowned. Where had he gone? A thought sprang to my mind and I almost panicked. What if this was a trick? Damn, had I fallen for a prank? Then, my fears were 'almost' put at ease as lights came up all around the room. I blinked at the sudden loss of darkness.  
  
Malfoy sat, in the center of the room, legs crossed casually. He smirked at me. "Coming?" Came the soft, sultry sound from his mouth. I shivered.  
  
"I ... I think I'm fine over here, thanks."  
  
He laughed. "Come on, Weasley. Don't be so shy. You have been in a position like this before, I'm sure." All the time he was talking, he was also slowly making his way over to me. I watched him with wide eyes.  
  
"Er," was all I said. Embarrassing, yes, but it was all I could get out.  
  
"Tut tut, Weasley. You still have your robe on, and your shirt. Oh, and look, those pants should go as well."  
  
I blushed from the center of my nose all the way out to the back of my ears. His fingers found the hook on my robe, and he gracefully undid it. The robe fell to the floor. He had already forgotten it. I looked at him, his robe was gone as well. I decided that he must have taken it off while the room was dark.  
  
With an unsurprising amount of experience, Malfoy's hands immediately went to my shirt next. He wrapped his fingers around the hem at the bottom and pulled the shirt up and off my head. "You know Weasley, you should really think about button-up shirts. I like undoing buttons."  
  
I frowned at him. I did not think I would like undoing buttons. Wouldn't it get frustrating after about the third button?  
  
He smirked up at me. "Weasley, I'm surprised at you. Don't you work out for Quidditch? Where are your muscles? Hmm, at least your not flabby. Eww."  
  
I blushed at the sudden inspection of how fit I was. My Quidditch training wasn't any of his business, neither were my muscles. "Malfoy," I said slowly. I did not need this right now. "I ... I'll do whatever it is you want, just tell me what it is."  
  
Malfoy looked slightly taken back by my words. His eyes widened slightly. "What? Whatever I want?" He smirked and leaned up to whisper in my ear. "Then have sex with me."  
  
My pulse quickened slightly. That was when a possibility dawned on me. Maybe Malfoy really did just want to have sex with me. Maybe that was all there was to it. Damn my simple mind.  
  
  
  
Heh heh. That's the end of the chapter. Sticks tongue out. Hmm, now that summer's here I'll have a lot more time to write. I guess that's why I'm gonna go ahead and give you all the next chapter. Enjoy ::grins:: Oh, remember to review or write me at Rebbiegirlmeyahoo.com. Thanks for reading.  
  
-Rebbie 


	7. A Problem Solved

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not pretend to, so please don't sue me for my whole 2 cents to my name. Heh.  
  
Summary: Draco has Ron where he wants him. What will he do to him? Mwahahaha! Ron/Draco action!  
  
Response To Reviews:  
  
(viu)- I'm sorry. Here's a rope so you won't fall off the cliff. Draco will .... it's a surprise.  
  
(Gothic-Lycanthrope)- Yes! I am cruel and evil! Mwahahahaha! ::cough:: sorry. Well, here's more ::grins::  
  
(Aloh Dark)- Awesome? My story? I think you have me confused with someone else. :D  
  
(daonegirluknew)- The best Ron/Draco? Wow, that's a complement I'm sure. Thanks much. :D Organized? Me? Hahaha. I'm just wacked up! Lol.  
  
(Spookyslayer)- I can stop there because I am the writer! ::evil grin:: Oh, I'm glad you like the part in potions. I was really unsure of it. I guess it's good that I left it in then. Yes, poor Hermione. She should kill them both. But where would that leave us? :(  
  
(Shadow Psi)- Interesting? Heh. More is what you get.  
  
(I Heart DM 11)- I'm glad you have an account now. Thanks for the review. :) I hope it gets finished and showered with reviews as well. After all, they inspire me.  
  
(Tigerlilly2063)- Haha! The book! I'm so glad you brought that up. You'll be finding out about that book in a chapter not so far away. :D You'll just have to wait and see if it was Draco or not.  
  
(snapes gryffindor goddess)- You are about to see what happens next! Thanks for stopping by.  
  
(Lady Akuma)- The simple mind part? ::looks back over last chapter:: Oh yeah, Ron does have a simple mind, doesn't he? :P But that's what makes him so darn cute. ::grins::  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
Ch. 6 A Problem Solved  
  
I guess Malfoy took no answer as some kind of affirmation. So, with a smirk playing on his lips, he took my hand and slowly led me to the bed. He sat down on the edge and pulled me down to kiss him. Our lips met and I felt his open to me, I let my tongue out to taste him. Surprisingly, he tasted a bit like strawberries and cake. I had expected something elegant, but I guess even a Malfoy smells like what he eats.  
  
"Weasley," Draco said pulling back from me, "what are you thinking about?"  
  
"What?" I asked surprised. Now, I may not have known much about sexual acts, but that didn't seem like the kind of question you ask while kissing.  
  
Draco laughed. "You were obviously thinking about something. I know when someone's not giving me their full attention."  
  
"Well," I said shaking my head in wonder, "I was thinking about your breath."  
  
Draco smirked and pulled me closer to him. "Oh, and was it satisfactory?"  
  
"I suppose it won't kill me."  
  
Draco nodded and pressed his lips to my neck, slowly making a trail of wet kisses up to my ear. I bit back a moan, embarrassed at the noise in my throat.  
  
"Come on Weasley, loosen up. You're supposed to enjoy making out."  
  
"I know," I replied, irritated at his remark.  
  
Draco shook his head and said, "You really haven't ever been with someone have you? I thought that was just a rumor."  
  
I frowned and pulled back. "So? Just because I haven't been with everyone who's caught my eye doesn't mean ..."  
  
"Okay, okay. Just shut up already. Enough talk."   
  
Somehow he managed to flip us over so he was straddling my waist. His hands traced slowly up my stomach to my chest, where he lightly brushed his fingers across my nipples. I moaned and thrust my body towards him, wanting more of that warm touch.  
  
"We'll get to that in a minute, Weasley. Quit being so impatient." Draco smirked and lowered his face to my collar bone. His lips parted and his tongue lashed out, touching the skin. Then with more wet kisses, Draco made his way slowly down to my now hard pecks. Teeth grazed over first one, then the other. I moaned loudly.  
  
"Malfoy, that felt weird," I gasped.  
  
Draco laughed. "Well, was it a good weird? Or was it a bad weird?"  
  
I looked at him for a moment. "Both."  
  
He shook his head and went back to my chest, making his way downward again. He didn't stop until he reached my bellybutton. His tongue delved deep down into it, pushing against the inner walls. I was surprised by how good this felt, and pushed myself towards him again without realizing what I was doing.  
  
I could fell Draco's lips curve into a smirk against my skin, as he continued with his assault on my navel. I could feel myself growing hard inside my pants. I felt constrained. I had to get out. I wiggled uncomfortably at the tightness.  
  
Draco looked up at me questioningly for a moment. Then he seemed to realize my situation. He pressed a finger to his lips. "Patience, Weasley." But he didn't make me wait. His fingers deftly found the button on my pants, then the zipper, and soon he was slowly pulling my pants down my legs until they were out of the way. He looked down at my boxers, or what was pushing against them. I realized he was sizing me up and my ears burned with embarrassment. He smirked.  
  
"Not bad, for a Weasel."  
  
I shook my head. Somehow, I doubted Draco could ever give me a straight out compliment. Without another word, Draco reached for the hem of my undergarment, and carefully began to pull it away. Then, he stopped.  
  
"You know Weasel," he said slowly, "if you wanted to back out, now would be your last chance."  
  
I nodded. I knew, but I didn't care. "Go on."  
  
  
  
I hurried back to the common room, still pulling my robe onto my shoulders. After leaving the room with Malfoy, I had almost run into Snape. Not good. Well, luckily he seemed to be occupied with his thoughts, so I managed to get away. I could still feel Malfoy's cool skin on mine, which was burning hot. I couldn't seem to push the blonde boy out of my head. No, I didn't go "all the way" with him. I would have had to be crazy to. That is a big step, but we did fool around a good deal. I was exhausted afterwards, so I had to stay in that strange room for a little while. Strangely, Malfoy stayed as well. He had still been there when I left. Even more odd, was the fact that he hadn't said a word. Maybe he was disappointed that I hadn't given him my virginity. I didn't know, but I intended to find out. Now that Malfoy was involved with me I was determined to find out exactly why he wanted to be. I would find out, and if he wouldn't tell me by his own choice I would make him.  
  
Harry was waiting for me on a big couch. "Hey Ron," he said with a small smile.  
  
"Hey," I returned, sitting down beside him. "Why are you up so late?"  
  
"I was looking for you. What were you doing out so late?"  
  
I shrugged uncomfortably. "Nothing," I answered, trying to sound casual, "I was just taking a walk."  
  
"Sure, Ron," He tilted his head slightly, studying me. Harry obviously did not believe what I had said. "Anyway, when I was talking to Hermione, she said that it's your turn to change the password. So, you should probably go and get that over with."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." I was happy Harry had suggested this, because I didn't want to have to give another reason for being gone so long. So, I pulled myself up from the comfortable couch and headed back to the portrait. Just a quick trip outside wouldn't hurt anyone, even if it was way past bedtime.  
  
When I pushed the Fat Lady forward, a yelp issued from the other side. I quickly walked through and looked down to see Hermione sitting on her bottom, rubbing her head. She looked up and frowned.  
  
"I should have known. Who else would make the mistake of hitting someone in the head with a picture." She pulled herself up, ignoring my offered hand.  
  
I looked at her a few moments warily. Finally I uttered a word. "Sorry." Then after a pause I went on. "I just came out to change the password."  
  
"Oh. Well, what is it going to be?" She looked at me expectantly.  
  
Then I realized that I hadn't thought of a new password. I shrugged. "I was just going to, erm, come up with something."  
  
"That's what I thought. I'll change it for you tomorrow. I suppose it's not your fault that you're uncreative."  
  
I frowned. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I..."  
  
"Ron, I have no time to listen to this. It's late and I am very tired," Hermione interrupted as she started into the common room.  
  
"Wait. Please just listen to me. I didn't mean for you to find out about me that way. Look, I can't help my sexuality, if that's what you're mad about. If it's Malfoy, then you should know that kiss was all him. It's not like I asked for it. He just pulled me to him. Yes, I did respond, but that was my first kiss, it had to be good. No, that's not why I kissed him back. I kissed him back because, well he's attractive, and male. I like males now, Hermione. I can't help it if he has powerful persuasion methods. I..." Okay, so I was rambling a bit, which explains why Hermione interrupted me.  
  
"Ron, I'm not angry. Just hurt, and that hurt mixed with surprise made me believe I was angry with you, when really I was angry with myself." I cannot tell you how much she sounded like a psychiatrist at that moment.   
  
I blinked. "So, you're not mad at me?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ron, can't we just forget about this? I just had some silly crush on you, nothing more. The only permanent feelings I have for you are friendship. So, as long as you aren't planning on marrying that git, then I'm fine with you experimenting a little. You have my consent." She smiled slightly, as if the idea were funny. It was hilarious. I had her consent? Hah!  
  
I nodded though. Starting another row with her would not be a good idea. "That's good. Oh, and it is just experimenting and stuff. Besides, that's Malfoy. He's barely even human."  
  
We both laughed and headed for Gryffindor tower, trying to come up with a new password for The Fat Lady portrait.  
  
  
  
I walked into the common room shaking my head. What an odd day it was turning out to be. Hermione waved to me and raced up into the girl's dormitory. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what she was up to. I was about to head up to my own dormitory room, when I spotted Harry sitting by the fire in a big comfy arm chair. I walked over to him and sat in a chair nearby.  
  
"So, what's up?" I asked. I still felt bad about what had happened to Harry.  
  
Harry looked up at me in surprise. I guess he hadn't known I was there. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."  
  
I ventured forward hesitantly. "About what?"  
  
Harry sighed and looked at me. I almost gasped in shock. He looked somehow ten years older. He looked about us to make sure no one was listening, then looked back to me and spoke, "Ron, I'm so tired. I feel like the long day is drawing to a close. No, that's too poetic. I feel like everything inside me is being stretched beyond capability, and when it's all over, I'm not sure if anything will be left. I have so much left to do, so many problems to resolve. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied slowly. I had a few problems to resolve as well, most having to do with Malfoy. "I know how you're feeling, Harry. I know all too well."  
  
I didn't really know that well what he meant, but I thought I did. Harry's situation and my situation were quite different. I think his was more important than mine in the long run, but both would be the life altering kind.  
  
  
  
The next morning I woke up early. I was so happy it was Friday. Not to mention that we got to go to Hogsmeade the next day. I wondered what I'd be doing, if I'd be with Harry and Hermione, or Draco. Then, I started to think about what had happened between Malfoy and I. I decided that I had to talk to him. There were a few questions that had to be answered.  
  
So, I got ready in a hurry and raced down to the common room. Hermione was already there. She suggested waiting for Harry, but I told her that I was going to go on. I had a few things to take care of. She nodded as if she understood and watched me race out of the room.  
  
When I arrived at the Great Hall I looked around for Draco, in fact I had been looking for him on the way as well, but I hadn't seen him. He wasn't at breakfast yet obviously, so I took my seat and began to eat, waiting for him to show up. After a while Hermione and Harry took their seats, Harry beside me, and Hermione across from him, but Draco still hadn't shown up. I shrugged and joined in the conversation Harry and Seamus were having about Quidditch.  
  
Well, Draco didn't show up at breakfast, but I didn't think too much of it. There was always class, and after class to talk. So, I made my way to Care of Magical Creatures with Harry and Hermione. Draco did show up there. I watched him as he made his way to Hagrid's Hut with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. I shook my head. Even in sixth year, Draco hid behind those two bulky figures.  
  
Our eyes met, and he shrugged. I didn't know what he meant by the gesture, but I guessed it wasn't anything lewd. Harry looked at me curiously. Hermione didn't seem to notice, she was having a quiet conversation with Hagrid. After a few minutes the two parted and Hermione walked over to stand by us. Hagrid made his way to the center of the class and announced the activities for the day.  
  
"Today, were going to learn about the Occamy. Can anyone tell me what it is?" Hagrid asked looking around at the students.  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air. I looked over and saw Draco roll his eyes. "Only an idiot wouldn't know," he muttered.  
  
"All right mister Malfoy. If you know so much, share it with the class." Hagrid said looking down at Draco.  
  
Draco shrugged and looked at the half giant defiantly. I snickered. "It's a creature that's long and really protective of its eggs."  
  
"That's correct. Anyone else? Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled. "The Occamy can grow to be up to fifteen feet long. It is found in the Far East and India.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes again and said something about Hermione being a big mouthed show off. I shook my head. Some people could be so stupid at times.  
  
After Hagrid brought out some pictures of the animal, and Hermione gave us more in depth details about it, Hagrid released us for the day. I sighed. Finally! I looked over to see Draco already gathering his books to go. He looked like he was in a hurry. I wasn't planning on letting him get away that fast. We had to talk, I was determined.  
  
"I'll see you two later," I said to Harry and Hermione as I ran after the Slytherin.  
  
I caught up to him quickly with my long legs. "Malfoy! Oi, Malfoy!"  
  
He stopped and turned around. "Weasel, what do you want? Are you following me?" He sounded almost amused.  
  
I fumed. "No, I just needed to talk to you for a moment."  
  
"But you were still following me, right?" He smirked and turned away. "Come on. We can't talk out here."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked a little surprised when Draco waved them away and began walking. I sneered at the two hulking bullies, then followed the smug git. He led me into Hogwarts and then to an empty classroom. After shutting the door behind me, I turned to find him sitting on the edge of the professor's desk.  
  
I sighed. "How do you always know which one of the classrooms are empty? And who's classroom is this anyway?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't tell you, but since you insist, I will. First of all, this classroom isn't being used because it doesn't belong to any Professor. Second, it hasn't been used in at least five years. I found that out in my first year. I suppose Gryffindors aren't clever enough to discover such things. Oh, and lastly, you're a stupid bugger."  
  
"Hey!" I yelled, fists clenching at my sides. I stopped and tried to cool myself down. If I wanted to get anywhere, I couldn't lose my temper. "Why do you have to go and say things like that?"  
  
He shook his head. "Because I can. Oh, and Weasel, you ask way too many dumb questions. We should get to the point. You go first. What do you want?"   
  
I sighed as I made my way over to a desk near the front of the classroom, then sat down. "Okay. I had a few things I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Obviously," he stated, jumping off the desk. He smirked and slowly made his way towards me.  
  
"I wasn't finished yet," I replied hotly. He shrugged and pulled a chair close to me. I waited for him to sit down before I started talking again. "I was thinking earlier about that night, when I found out about you. I was wondering what ever happened to that boy."  
  
Draco's eyes widened briefly before he returned to his usual smug look. "So, you saw him too. Well, if you really want to know, I suppose I can tell you. You see, he was questioning his sexuality and I found this out through my cunning observations. Anyway, I was helping him identify himself, but I think Snape might have scared him away from trying to figure it out. He avoided me after that night."  
  
"So, he just accepted the end of your relationship? Without a word?"  
  
"For one thing, Weasley, it was just sex. And for another, when I went to talk to him about it, he seemed happy that I wanted it over. I think Snape must have scared him senseless."  
  
"Aren't you afraid he'll squeal about you?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.  
  
"No."  
  
I couldn't help but frown. "Well, why not?"  
  
Draco sighed and leaned close to me. "Because I had a good, long talk with him." I looked at him warily at hearing this. What had Malfoy told him? Draco rolled his eyes at the look on my face. "He knows that if anyone were to figure out what he knows about me, they'd find out about him as well. Ravenclaws are so easy to manipulate when it comes to the reputation of their morals."  
  
I nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Anything else, Weasel, or was that it?"  
  
"One more," I said holding up one finger for emphasis. "Why did you want to fool around with me?"  
  
Draco sighed. "You just don't give up, do you?" I shook my head, and he continued. "Fine, I'll tell you. Because it was fun."  
  
"What was fun?" I asked, getting ready for an insult.  
  
"Teasing you. Getting you riled up. It was just another way to get on your nerves. Just like when I talk about your family. I never intended to actually do anything with you, but the more I played with you, the more I wanted to. I'm determined, Weasley, to take you. One way or another, I'm going to have sex with you."  
  
My eyes bulged at this. I was too astounded to beat him up for what he had just said, or to be angry at the comment about my family. Was this the truth? Or was he saying it just to piss me off? Why was this boy so confusing? He smirked at the befuddlement on my face.  
  
"So," he said casually standing and straightening his robes. "Are we going to have some fun at Hogsmeade this weekend, or shall I invite someone else?"  
  
I glared at him. "Fuck off."  
  
"Sorry, don't have time. Unlike you, I have work to do. I plan to pass my classes. So, you coming?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He smirked in triumph. "Good. I'll send you directions to where we'll meet. Can't have anyone see us together, can we?"  
  
I watched him as he made his way for the door. Then, I suddenly remembered something. "Wait! Didn't you have something to tell me?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "It can wait until we next meet. Later." With that he walked out the door, leaving me in silence. What had I gotten myself into? Hogsmeade weekend with Malfoy. Oh boy.  
  
  
  
Okay, there's the sixth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. And keep in mind that this story is from Ron's point of view, so please direct all flames towards him. ::grins:: Thank you. Oh, and review. It keeps me and my muse inspired. :D Oh, and last time I left my email it screwed it up for some reason. I tried to fix it, but oh well. It's Rebbie(underscore)girl(underscore)me(at)yahoo.com. Let's see if this works, or if ya'll can even understand it. Or you can keep it simple and just review here. :D Oh, and if anyone notices any mistakes please tell me. My beta didn't get to the last part of the chapter, but I looked over it a few times, so it should be at least okay.  
  
-Rebbie 


	8. Hogsmeade Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't be mean to me.  
  
Summary: Ron's meeting Draco in Hogsmeade. What will become of this?  
  
Review Reviews:  
(Dark Angel of Sin) - Thank you. I have updated. Draco is a very delicious fox ... not that I'd know. I'd do him too. Mwahahahaha!  
(I Heart DM 11) - Thank you. Aww, was it really hot? I don't fancy myself as someone who can write scenes like that. I will write more. Oh, and I'll take a look at your story to see what's happening there. Miss you already on the list. :( We should keep in contact. Write me. Laters!  
(Psi) - Interesting? Phaw! Thanks though.  
(Magick-Silverfang25) - Yummy flirty Draco. Thanks bunches!  
(Aloh Dark) - Yes! Fooling around ::waggles eyebrows:: Can't wait till they do more. Heh.  
(Switch) - Thank you very much. :D (Lady Akuma) - Suspense ... haha! Cutie and a hottie. You mean you have to put up with that too? Lol.  
(marvell black) - Wow! That good? Thank you. Yes, Malfoy is very manipulative, isn't he. I'll bet he has this all planned out ... or not. It is more fun with boys. Too bad JK Rowling doesn't think so.  
(Red-Chan) - :D I will update! Arigato ... or thank you.  
(greyscalesdarklight) - Wow! Nice name. I love R/D too! Thank you. Original? This? Hehe. Favs? Yay! That makes my day ::grins:  
(WTC) - Yay! You like? Yay!  
(chelsea) - The best? Yay! Only one you've read? Well, go read more. There's a lot better than mine out there.  
(skinnyrita) - Humour! Dark angst! I love that mixture. Thank you so much. Nice compliment. Poor Harry. (  
(Tigerlilly2063) - Oh don't worry about taking your time, I've certainly taken mine. Actually this would have been up here a long time ago if it wasn't for Grr! Screwing up. About Harry. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to clear everything up about him in this story. It is about Ron, you know. But it has been suggested by a friend of mine, that I write a sort of brother-fic or whatevere you call it to this one from Harry's point of view. What do you think? What does everyone else think?  
(PoTtErRuLz140) - Wow, what a name! That took some concentration to type. Lol, I'm just messing with you. Thanks for the complement, sometimes I feel like I am Ron ... when I'm writing. Lol, that would be funny to walk around and be like, "Hi, I'm Ron ... oops, no I'm not." Heh heh. Too much caffeine.  
(ziona2000) - Hey, thanks for the tip. I went there and signed up. It seems to be kind of like in the whole set up, but maybe it won't give me as many problems. Oh well, we'll see. I'm still waiting to get a review from there though. Lol. I'll try to get the link on my profile.  
(My-life-sucks) Does your life suck? Mine does too sometimes. Especially when I realise how lazy about updating here I can get. This place just makes me so frustrated sometimes. Gee, thanks for your comment though, although I don't know why people keep saying that. ::shrugs:  
(ozumas girl) - Lol, they're falling in love slowly. Heh. I know isn't Draco sexy underneath Ron? That's all I'm gonna say though for now. Don't expect too much from this chapter though. Mwahahaha!  
  
Ch.7 Hogsmeade Surprise  
  
I awoke bright and early Saturday morning, the day we would go to Hogsmeade. I told Hermione and Harry that I had a little bit of 'secret' shopping to do. Hermione insisted it was a little early for buying Christmas presents. I just smiled and shrugged, happy they didn't know where I was really going. After breakfast the students planning to attend Hogsmeade gathered in the Great Hall. I couldn't help but look around for Malfoy. I caught his eye and he sneered at me. I glared back, baring my teeth at him. He casually lifted his shoulders, and looked away as he let them drop. I grinned foolishly as we left Hogwarts, thinking the day would be quite fun.  
  
The ride to Hogsmeade seemed to last forever, but eventually we did get there. Hermione and Harry waved goodbye to me as they walked off together. Maybe they were going to shop for me while I wasn't there, but Hermione had said it was a bit early to buy presents. I scratched my head and looked around. Now I just had to find that meeting place. After digging the letter from Draco out of my pocket I studied the directions. Then, I frowned and stuffed the note back into my pocket. From what I could make out, the place was right beside Honeydukes. That shouldn't have been too hard to find; however, when I got to Honeydukes, I had a whole different story.  
  
I made it to my destination. There was Honeydukes, and to either side were shops with a variety of objects inside. I looked at the directions again and frowned at the name of the place we were supposed to meet. There wasn't any place around called that. So, deciding that I had to get to the place, I walked into Honeydukes for directions. Draco would probably hex me if I made him wait.  
  
After entering Honeydukes I walked up to the counter, where a young woman was standing. She looked nice enough, so I didn't feel as stupid asking.  
  
"Oh, The Silver Serpent? Why that's outside in the alleyway. If you take our side exit, you'll come out right close to it." She looked at me a little suspiciously, probably wondering why I wanted to be in a place like that. I almost regretted going when I took my first step inside.  
  
The interior of the inn, as I thought it must be, was horrific. It looked like just the kind of place Slytherins or dark wizards would meet. Mean looking wizards lurked in every corner. Some had hoods up so you couldn't see their faces. Others sneered at me as if I were dirt. Some of the people were talking in hushed voices so they wouldn't be heard. Who I discerned as the owner was tall and thin. He had long, matted brown hair and yellow teeth. He leered openly at me.  
  
"Good day, young master," came his scratchy voice as he stood before me. "What could I do for you?" He touched my robe and looked me up and down.  
  
I frowned at his revolting breath. Suddenly I realised some of the other men were making their way towards me. Were they crazy? Did I look like a person who had money? Now, I admit I was cleaner than most of them, but honestly!  
  
"Stop!" came a demanding voice from the stairs. "He's with me."  
  
I looked up at the figure in the black cape. I had no doubt that it was Draco, even with his face shadowed by the hood of his cape. I glared at him. I never asked for the prat's help. The innkeeper sneered and muttered unhappily as he went back to ordering the servers around. "More wine here! A bit more brandy for these fine wizards! Hurry! Don't be lazy!"  
  
Draco walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Weasel." He lead me to a room on the second level of the building. Upon entering I saw a small bed with white sheets. It didn't look too stable, but Draco sat on it anyway.  
  
Other than that there was a small nightstand, a stand up clock, and a window.  
Draco smirked and patted the spot beside him. I sat down slowly, wary of the bed's condition. "Can you believe this is one of the better rooms?" He asked me.  
  
I nodded. Judging from downstairs, that wasn't so hard to believe. Draco looked at me questioningly. "Why are you being so quiet, Weasley? What's wrong? You aren't nervous, are you?" He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"No," I stated firmly, glaring at him. "It's just this place."  
  
Malfoy nodded, but humor danced in his eyes. He was mocking me. My fists clenched the sheets underneath me. "You ..."  
  
He cut me off. "We should just get straight to the point now." He pulled back his hood and slipped off his cape. I could feel my ears burn. Did he mean ... what I thought he meant?  
  
He laughed. "Silly weasel. I didn't mean that point. I have something to talk to you about. That is, if you even want to talk." Draco quirked an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.  
  
My face turned beet red. "No, we can talk."  
  
"Thank you, Master Weasley," he put in sarcastically. Malfoy then reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small, brown book. Something about the book struck my memory.  
  
"Malfoy, what is that for?" I queried. There was something so familiar about it.  
  
"Patience, Weasley. I found this book that night, you know when I mean?" I nodded, and he continued. "It's strange that you don't seem to recognize it, considering it fell out of your pocket."  
  
That's when I realised what the book was. Bloody hell! Then I figured, what's wrong with me having male porn? After what I'd done with Malfoy, he must already know I'm gay. "So, what's wrong with it?" I asked defensively.  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing I suppose, except that it belongs to me."  
  
I gaped. Well, that wasn't expected. "What do you mean it's yours? I found it in the library."  
  
His eyes widened slightly. "So, that's where it went. Have you even opened the book? It's obvious that it's mine. Watch."  
  
Draco laid the book down on the bed between us, then flipped it open. The figure I had seen that night once again emerged from the pages. However, now the reason for the recognition I had felt previously was obvious. That blonde boy was Malfoy.  
  
The projection of Malfoy smirked and winked suggestively at me. "So," I started slowly, "you're a porn star?"  
  
His eyes bulged at my words. "What?! A porn star?! Are you insane?! A Malfoy would never sink so low, you empty minded little muggle lover!"  
  
I shrank back at the sudden, harsh blow. "What did you expect me to think?"  
  
"The truth, you ... ack! There's not a word strong enough." He closed his eyes and leaned against the bed frame, taking slow breaths. I waited for him to speak again, and when he did his voice held no anger, just calm. "Weasley, have you ever heard of a sexual journal?" I shook my head. "I didn't think so. That's what this is. I received it as a present from my first male lover, and don't even ask, I won't tell you who. He recorded our 'encounter' and then gave it to me. I was surprised at first, but when the idea sank in, it was kind of exciting. Anyway, he told me that the book was a sexual journal, and that you could record your sexual experiences in it. I asked him if I should record masturbation as well. He said that I could if I wanted to. I didn't have to use it. In fact, I could get rid of it, along with what he previously recorded. So, I watched it, and found it rather enthralling. I kept the book, and used it to my full advantage. I recorded myself all kinds of ways, and used it every single time I was with someone else. Well, at least until it mysteriously disappeared. I think someone stole it."  
  
I just stared at Malfoy, letting all of the details sink in. "Oh."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh? Is that all? Just Oh?"  
  
I shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
He sneered. "Nothing, I suppose. With you and your empty head, how could I expect more?"  
  
I groaned. "Will you just get over it? I didn't really think you were a porn star. I just said the first possibility that came into my head."  
  
"Well, that's obvious," he sighed, picking up the journal. "Weasley, I was thinking. I want you in my journal, but I didn't have it with me last time we were together. And don't get any funny ideas. I just want every person I've been with in there. Anyway, I was thinking we should fool around some more. What do you say?"  
  
I blinked. Malfoy was so forward about that kind of stuff. I wasn't quite sure what to think of that. The only word I managed to say in response was , "okay."  
  
He smirked and laid the book on the nightstand. I saw that it was opened to a blank page. So he was really going to record me, or us anyway, with that thing. I shrugged inwardly. Oh well.  
  
Malfoy turned from the nightstand and walked over to me, stopping just between my legs. He leaned down and captured my lips, pushing me back so I was laying on the bed underneath him. Draco's lips roamed to my neck, as his hands undid my cloak, then my shirt.  
  
"Buttons. Good choice, Weasel," he murmured against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I moaned quietly and pulled him closer.  
  
After pulling my shirt off my arms, Malfoy ran his fingers down my chest to the band on my pants. He undid the button and then the zipper, as his mouth traveled down my neck to my chest, where he dosed each nipple with a thorough licking. I lifted my hips to make sliding my pants down easier. I saw his lips curve upwards slightly as he pulled my boxers off.  
  
"Wait," I said slowly, sitting up and looking him in the eye. "It's my turn."  
  
He blinked, confusion written all over his face. I smiled and gently pushed him over so I was on top. Draco frowned up at me and murmured something incoherent.  
  
"What?" I questioned, hesitating.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing, I guess. Please continue. This will be interesting."  
  
I bit my lips and nodded. "Okay." I had been thinking. I knew Malfoy wasn't going to leave me alone until I gave him what he wanted, and I was tired of being treated like this. Obviously all he wanted was sex, and since that was all I was willing to give, I might as well just get it over with. So, that's what I was going to do. He just didn't know that yet.  
  
I pulled his shirt over his head. "I thought you liked buttons," I commented, noticing the lack of.  
  
Malfoy shrugged, "On other guys. On me I don't mind either way. I just figured it'd be easier for you this way. With your non-existent coordination and patience.  
  
I glared at him, but decided not to take it farther. Any more insulting comments might have made me change my mind. Instead, I started undoing his pants.  
  
"My god! You just get right to it, don't you? Ever heard of foreplay?"  
  
I blushed crimson. "Well, I," I began indignantly, but he cut me off by placing his lips firmly against mine. I moaned loudly as his tongue sought out my own. He pushed me back over.  
  
"Let me handle this, Weasley. You just haven't had enough experience."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, Weasley. Just do as I say." He smirked and lowered his face back down to my mid-section, finding my bellybutton once again. Well, there went my idea. Little did he know what I was willing to give. Oh well, his loss. The thought almost made me laugh. I suppose he never would have guessed. Whatever!  
  
I forgot all about my idea as his lips moved downwards again.  
  
I sighed and pulled the covers up higher on my body. It was getting kind of cold in the room, but that could have been because I was naked. I groaned and shifted. That bed was awfully uncomfortable. I shivered when warm breath tickled my neck.  
  
"Weasley, I'm going now, but I want to see you again." The bed creaked as Malfoy moved off of it. I turned to look at him. When had he gotten dressed? Oh well. Malfoy opened the door and began walking out, but then he stopped. He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, next time we'll do something else." He winked suggestively. Before I could respond he had gone. I relaxed on the bed and it creaked loudly. What had he meant next time? Did he think I'd sleep with him again?  
  
After speculating for a few moments I realised I still had to meet back up with Hermione and Harry so we could get back to Hogwarts. Quickly, I moved to put my clothes back on, using the sheets to clean myself off a bit first. After I was done I headed for the door, but paused when I noticed Malfoy's journal still lying on the nightstand. I frowned and picked it up. Well, I couldn't just leave it there so someone could find it and see me in there. So, I stuck it in my pocket and headed out the door. I moved swiftly through the common room of the inn and managed to get away before being harassed by the innkeeper or any of the guests.  
  
There you go. Sigh Poor, poor Draco. He'll never know. Unless of course Ron decides to tell him. Lol. Isn't this frustrating? Damn it Ron, just screw him! Doesn't matter if you were going to, it's still your fault. Anyways, Review! Oh, I changed my email. Now you can reach me at No, I'm not related. Too bad. It's not even my real last name ::pouts:: Oh well. Tell me what ya'll want to see next or if anything's confusing or unclear. I want to get this right. Lol. This story's my baby. Help me out here. Oh yeah, chapter eight is just about half way done cheers But with school back in, it might be a little while booos Lol. I better go before I scare someone.  
-Rebbie 


	9. One More Thought to the List

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or claim to ... or claim him. Although, I wish I could. Him and all his boy friends. Lol.

**Summary:** After their first meet-up, what's going on in Ron's head? What will he do with the journal?

**Warnings: **Ron-musing.

**Ch. 8 One More Thought to the List**

I sighed as I strolled the aisles of Honeydukes, waiting for Harry and Hermione. I felt pretty lucky, considering the fact that I had been right beside our meeting place, so I didn't have to walk far. However, the lucky feeling faded away as I waited, and waited, and waited for them to get there. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind about why they hadn't shown up yet, but none of them seemed to be the right solution. Maybe they had gone on without me when they hadn't seen me here. No, I hadn't been that late. I shrugged inwardly and picked up one of the new kinds of candy. Yummymelt Chocolate. Okay, that sounded weird. Maybe it melted in you mouth. Yep, that's what the label read. I rolled my eyes and set the candy back in its box. How original.

"So, you're back I see," a feminine voice came from behind me.

I jumped around to face the source of my surprise. The girl from before was standing there; the one who'd helped me find the inn. A smiled bloomed on her face and she reached up to hide her laughter. After a moment she put down her hand and smiled again.

"I hope you found what you were looking for," she looked down curiously at Draco's journal, which I was holding in my hand.

I nodded and put it back in my pocket. I didn't want her getting her hands on that. "Oh, yes, I did. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Anything else I can help you with? Perhaps you'd like to try our latest installment of sweets?"

"No, that's all right. I'm fine." I wasn't too keen on putting something in my mouth before I heard what others had to say about it. "Wait a minute, maybe you could help me. I'm waiting for my two friends, one boy and one girl. The boy has messy black hair and is a bit shorter than me, well maybe more than just a bit, but erm ... the girl has bushy brown hair and uh, well..."

"I can't say I have seen them. But if I do see them, I'll tell them you were waiting."

I murmured my thanks, a half hearted smile on my face. She laughed and turned to make her way back to the counter. Okay, know I was really starting to get impatient. The girl was already back at the counter checking some customer out. I turned back to the candy and almost jumped right out of my shoes. There was a face right in front of mine, two eyes staring widely at me. It was Harry.

He smiled at me, looking as though he were about to laugh. "Oh, Ron. You should have seen your face. It was hilarious. Almost like you'd seen Malfoy."

I froze. Did he know? Oh wait, he was just using it as an expression. Harry looked at me funny, wondering why I had gone so quiet. "My face?!" I proclaimed, changing the subject. "Your face was the one that scared me. Maybe you should take a look in the mirror."

Harry shook his head. "I was just kidding, clam down. Come on, Hermione's waiting outside."

With a shrug I followed him out the door. The girl behind the counter winked at me as I left. I frowned and waved at her. Harry gave me a funny look and leaned real close to me. "I thought you buggered guys."

"Oh, buzz off!" I said, pushing him away. "What business is it of yours?"

Harry laughed, "None, I suppose. Unless you've been doing naughty things at night while the rest of us Gryffindor boys were sound asleep."

A blush crept across my face at Harry's words. Just what was he implying? Hermione's eyebrows rose at the look on my face as we neared her. She shifted the bag she was holding, that was probably full of books, from her left hand to her right and rested the left lightly on her hip. "So, Ronald. Did you get your present?"

Oh no, I had forgotten all about it. "Well, you see ... I, uh,"

"I'll bet they didn't have it in stock," Harry grumbled, shuffling his feet.

"Exactly," I exclaimed loudly, relieved at the excuse Harry had procured for me. I could have kissed him right then, not that I would have.

Hermione looked at me suspiciously for a moment, but didn't push me for an honest answer. She instead turned her attention to Harry. "You're just mad because you couldn't get that ... thing that you wanted." She looked pointedly at me while saying that last part.

I blinked, horribly confused. What 'thing' had Harry been going to buy? What did it have to do with me? I didn't have any time to speculate. Harry had immediately started for Hogwarts after Hermione spoke. He muttered under his breath as his steps quickened.

"What's wrong with him?" I questioned, a bit worried.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said, looking very secretive and not trying to hide it.

"Sure," I responded, not believing what she had said one bit.

I spent most of the afternoon trying to figure out what Harry had been going to buy, or asking Hermione to tell me. She wouldn't, of course. Why was everyone keeping secrets from me? They both knew I liked guys. Couldn't they at least tell me what was going on? The only idea I could come up with was that it might be a present for me, but it could be something awful. Maybe I didn't want to know about it all that much, but it was one more thought to worry over, and my mind didn't like that too much. The rest of the night I thought about Malfoy and his journal. I came so close to just grabbing it and looking through it. I didn't though. Besides, one of the guys might happen to see.

I had a dream that night. In the dream, I gave in to my desire to open the book. For some odd reason I was with Malfoy on every page. Weird, huh? I decided that I really did want to shag him. Maybe I wouldn't have to wait too long. In conclusion, I had a very unfulfilling night. I didn't even get to finish my 'interesting' dream before I woke up.

"Morning Ron, it's time to get up."

"Go away. 'm sleeping." I groaned as light hit my eyes.

"Exactly!" Proclaimed Seamus from the side of my bed, "And it's disturbing me. All that moaning and such is getting on all of our nerves."

I sat up quickly in my bed. "What?" He laughed slightly. "I ... I didn't say anything did I?"

"Like what? A name perhaps?"

Dread filled every pore in my body. Oh bloody hell! Now everyone would know. This was not good. "Whose?"

Seamus laughed hard at this. When he was finished he looked at me seriously. "Well, Ron. I don't know how to say this, but ..... I wouldn't know. I didn't hear a name. That was just a guess."

"You bugger!" I cursed hitting him on the shoulder in half-anger. I shook my head and got up, heading for the bathroom, rubbing my eyes the whole way. Inside, Harry was brushing his hair.

"Since when do you use a brush?" I asked groggily. "I thought you just raked it with your fingers."

Harry smiled and shook his head, looking at me through the mirror. "You're so funny, Ron. I started now of course."

I snorted and headed for the showers. How could he be so happy this early in the morning? When I stepped into the shower stall, the cold water hit me like a hundred knives. No, I take that back, it was more like a thousand, but at least it woke me up. Right after I woke up and got the water heated, my mind started to race. I remembered that Malfoy's journal was hidden in my bedside table's bottom drawer, beneath a stack of incomplete homework. Unless someone had found it. The thought disturbed me and caused me to rush through my shower, probably forgetting to scrub in about ten places.

After I thought I was clean enough, I raced out of the shower, almost forgetting my towel. I ran my fingers through my hair, not taking the time to do so much as brush. Then, I quickly brushed my teeth, halfway through I realized I had forgotten to use toothpaste. Oh well. Since all of that was taken care of, I headed for my night stand, opened the lower drawer, and rifled around for the book. Phew! It was still there. I pulled it out and sat down on the bed in relief.

"Come on, Ron. Do you want to eat or not?" Came Harry's voice from the stairway.

"No, that's all right. You go on without me. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Okay," Harry said making his way back down to the common room, probably to leave with Hermione.

I looked down intently at the book in my hands. I could take a peek. I mean, Malfoy would never know. I sat back against the headboard and put the book in front of me. For a few moments I just stared at the journal. Then unable to control myself anymore, or not wanting to, I opened it.

**Arthur's Note: **I am Ron's father, as you know ... and I do not approve of this story or this relationship. But ... if it's what Ron really wants, I must have a trade. Lucius Malfoy's head on a stick for my consent. Mwahahahaha!

**_Author's_ Note: **Sorry, couldn't resist that little pun. You know Arthur and Author. Whatever, I'm stupid. Okay, first of all. There is a reason for it being so short. I wanted some opinions on who Ron should see Draco with. Any ideas? I have a few, but I'm not sure. Next, I want to send out a special thanks to my new beta, Mary, for getting this back to me so quickly. Even though, it still took me a while to get it out. I do have good excuses though. Bad computer, my play is showing tomorrow (dies)!, I'm lazy, stuff like that. Okay. Review with answers or send me an email at yahoo at Rebbie(underscore)malfoy. Got it? Good. Yay! Now onto another chappie!

**Review For Reviews:**

(blub)- Thanks much! I try so hard to make it great. I will continue.

(Lady Akuma)-Man? I'm not a man. Lol, but thanks ne ways. By the way, I know you didn't mean it that way, I'm just being stupid. Thanks for reading! :)

(Goddess24)-Oh my goodness! A Goddess is reading my story?! Lol. Cool. Oooohhh, would Draco really do anything like that without meaning to? AKA, leaving the book there.

(ziona2000)-Thanks! Love you bunches for reviewing there, although you're the only one. I suppose that's not why I write though, so it's all good. A pic? You mean on the main page? I wish I could draw. Then I would. Well, I wish I could draw couples good anyway. Lol. I will let you know. :-D

(bran new lovesong)- Oh, cool name. Harry? I'll keep that in mind. Lol, you answered my question before I even asked it. Oh yeah, I am planning on writing some higher rated chapters later on. I'll keep ya'll updated on that. Does that make you feel better?

(Thiralin)- Lol, of course he'll get foreplay though. Lol. Draco's just impatient ... or something. I dunno anymore.

(PoTtErRuLz140)- I didn't make you wait to long, did I? Thanks for the review. I'm so glad you enjoyed it.

(I Heart DM 11)- Hey girl! Oh, Ron shagging Draco. Careful, I might get lost in dreams and forget to write it. Don't worry, I doubt you'll be disappointed. Yeah, highschool sucks royally ... especially when you're taking honor courses. Oh well, I try.

(Dark Angel of Sin)- Thanks. It's nice to know I'm on someone's alert list. grins I feel happy now. Boy sex is Fuckin Hot! Oh yeah! Good idea. Now I must get male friends to make out too. Hahaha!

(C.Y.Myers)- Lol, Ron needs to get a clue, huh? Oh well, we all make mistakes. He can always make up for it later though.

(ozumas girl)- Lol, another beating for Ron. I suppose he'll just have to take action. Lol. Don't worry, it's not like they'll never get things in the open. Smile!

-Rebbie


End file.
